1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to irrigation systems and more specifically it relates river pump device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous irrigation systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply dry land with water by artificially diverting the water by using ditches, pipes or streams, so that plant and animal life will flourish. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.